Matt and Sarah: The Newlyweds
by jlyspio
Summary: A Matt and Sarah story. Read and Review.
1. Matt's Point of View

**Authors Note: **I do not own 7th Heaven. I wish I did own Matt and Sarah.

**The Newlyweds- Matt and Sarah: **_written by JLYSPIO_

**Part One**

"I can't believe that I am married now," thought Matt as he laid on the bed in the room he and Robbie shared.

Matt wished his wife, Sarah, was lying there beside him right now. He now had a wife. He could hardly fathom the thought. Each time he thought of it, chills ran down his spine. When Sarah had slid the ring on his finger, he realized how permanent this decision would be. In his mind, he could see the two of them repeating their vows as the two stood there in front of the judge.

Reaching into his jacket pocket that was hanging on a desk chair, he pulled out a small black box. In it was a simple gold band- his wedding ring. He smiled as he slowly slid it on his ring finger. The ring was simple, but it meant the world to him. Realizing someone may find it if he left it in his drawer, he decided he better come up with a place to hide it. He slowly removed the ring and replaced it back in its hiding spot.

He quietly left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen phone. He wanted to talk to his wife, so a phone call would have to do. He picked it up and dialed the numbers to Sarah's cell phone- numbers he had memorized the first night he had gotten them.

"Hello," Sarah whispered.

"Hey. I just thought I would call you since I miss you. I love you," Matt whispered.

"I love you too. I miss you so much already. I can't wait to see you again. Can we meet for lunch tomorrow?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I have to work. So, it'll be around 11:30 if it's alright with you, "Matt answered.

"That's fine with me. I have to work too, so it works out with me," Sarah answered. "Out of curiosity, does Ruthie have school tomorrow?"

Matt, looked the calendar and noticed that it said that Ruthie didn't have school the next day. "For some reason, she doesn't. Why are you asking?"

"I'm going to fulfill my promise to Ruthie. I thought she mentioned at dinner tonight she didn't have school since her class was going on a field trip. Since I know where the stables are, I'll pick you and Ruthie up around nine. She can use my cell and call your mom and get someone to pick her up at the promenade around noon," Sarah responded. As she said this, her cell phone chirped. "I've gotta go. My cell phone battery is dying. I love you," Sarah whispered.

"I love you too" Matt whispered and then hung up the phone.

As Matt walked up the stairs he realized that he now had a solution to his ring problem. He would take the ring box and leave it in his locker. No one but him knew the combination, so there was no better place. It would get it out of this house- away from his snooping parents and siblings.

Matt realized something else as he climbed into bed. He didn't have a picture of his bride. He wanted one of her alone and one of the two of them together. Closing his eyes, he pictured the love of his life- his wife, Sarah. He could not believe that the night before was the first time he noticed her- his wife. He could hardly fathom the thought. In his mind, he could see the two of them repeating their vows as the two stood there in front of the judge. Each time he thought of the vows, chills ran down his spine.

As Matt drifted off to sleep, he realized that the thing that had been missing from his relationship with Heather, Shana and Cheryl was there. He had finally found someone who completed him. She was the answer to the question that he had had for a long time and it was the greatest answer he could have ever received.

**Preview: **Sarah's point of view-memories of the night before.


	2. Sarah's Point of View

**Author's Note: **See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

**Part Two**  
Sarah sighed as she tried to go to sleep. She couldn't believe the fact that she was married. She wanted to believe it, but she couldn't. Matt Camden was her husband. She was now Mrs. Matt Camden. Sarah Glass Camden. She wanted to be known as Dr. Glass, but in private matters nothing would do but her married name. Married. How odd that word sounded to her. It was something she never imagined herself saying or even thinking.

Sarah inwardly laughed at the idea of telling the story to her children about the night she and Daddy met. When the nurse told her that there was a cute guy looking for a wife, she had no idea she was going to be that wife. Cute was an understatement, she decided as she lay in her bed as she pictured her husband. Drop-Dead gorgeous would fit him a whole ton better. She wished she had a picture of him so she could look at him right now. Matt Camden, her husband for life.

Sarah smiled as she remembered their first kiss. It had sent fireworks going through her, and it surprised her at the passion that it had ignited in her for a man she had known less than twenty-four hours. It was at that exact moment that this man was going to be the person she would marry. Later, as even more details came out at dinner, she found herself wanting to spend more time with him. She couldn't believe that she was falling in love with someone that fast but it had happened. He was not Jewish, but at the same time, what he said made it seem as if it was something that the two of them could work out together, somehow someday.  
Climbing out of her bed, she walked over to her dresser and picked up her purse. In it was something that had changed her, and her life, forever. She pulled out the small black box and opened it to reveal her gold wedding band. It served as a reminder that what had happened last night at the justice of peace office had been real. She was now Matt's wife.

As Sarah stared at the ring, her mind wandered back to last night.

**Flashback**

"Are you sure you want to get married tonight?" asked Matt as he and his fiancée walked toward his car.

"I'm sure if you're sure. I mean, telling our parents is going to be hard, but I know that I want to marry you," Sarah whispered. Matt gently pulled her to him and gave her a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"Then let's do it. Right now, it's eight thirty. Why don't you call and see if the court house is opened. If it's opened, we'll go from there" Matt said as he started the car.

After receiving confirmation on the office being opened, Matt and Sarah headed toward the nearest jewelry store. As Sarah paid the salesperson for both of their wedding bands, Matt borrowed her cell phone. He made a quick call to a hotel nearby to reserve a room for the night. The hotel clerk asked for the name of the people staying there and Matt answered: "Mr. and Mrs. Matt Camden."

After the simple wedding ceremony, the newlyweds headed towards their hotel suite hand in hand. Sarah and Matt could not stop staring at each other or their simple identical wedding bands. As they reached the doorway to their room, Matt reached one arm around her waist and the other under her knees.

"What are you doing, husband of mine" asked Sarah, still slightly in shock about being married to him.

"Carrying my wife over the threshold," Matt whispered as he unlocked and opened the door. Sarah blushed as Matt gently put her on the ground. Sarah slowly put her arms around his neck as Matt's arms tightened around her waist. The two slowly leaned in together- their lips meeting in a kiss. The kiss, much like the kiss after they were pronounced husband and wife, was soft and sweet.

"I love you, my wife," Matt whispered before meeting her lips in another gentle kiss. Sarah, after the kiss was finished, whispered, "I love you too, my husband."

The newlyweds once again kissed and this time the kiss was more passionate than any they had previously shared, and a fire began to burn in both of them. As their hands began to wander, Matt began to gently back her towards the bed. The two fell back and with Matt landed on the bed with Sarah underneath him. The two then began the awkward yet very real process of knowing each other as husband and wife.

**End Flashback**  
Sarah's face began to flame at the intimate memory. It helped her realize, that what had happened last night was real. It would be a long, hard wait until the day her father remarried her. She could not wait until that day.

Slipping her ring box back into her purse, she decided to leave it there until she could put in into her locker- the one place her parents would never check. She also grabbed her camera off of her dresser and placed it in there, realizing that tomorrow would be the first chance she could have to get a picture of her and her husband together. She would also get one of him, and one of Ed and Ruthie for Ruthie. She wanted the picture of him now, so she could see him right now.

She realized then that sleep would be the best cure for what was ailing her- a lonely heart. She already knew she would be dreaming of the man she was now able to call her husband- Matt. He was the man who had kissed her so tenderly and passionately on her doorstep after whispering "I love you, Mrs. Matt Camden."

**Preview: **the next morning.

**Author's Note: **I revamped this one. It used to be called "The Night After." It was slightly hard to read, and when I started reformatting it, I edited and changed some things. Let me know what you think of this version of it.

I also realize Matt and Sarah aren't exactly a popular couple- since their are so few fanfics about them. I would however, appreciate, reviews telling me what you think of the story.


	3. Next Morning

**Authors Note: **See disclaimer in first chapter

**Part Three**  
Matt awoke the next morning and got dressed. As he did, he remembered his conversation with his wife from the night before. He noticed that the alarm clock said eight forty-five. He went out into the hall and noticed Ruthie coming out into the bathroom heading for the kitchen.

"Ruthie, Sarah should be here in fifteen minutes. She suggested that all three of us go out to the stables this morning so you can meet Ed," Matt said.

Ruthie grinned and said, "Sure. Let me go grab my riding gear." As she headed towards her room, Matt nodded and added, "I'll go let Mom or Dad know," He then headed downstairs and noticed his dad in the kitchen.

"Dad, Sarah's coming over here to pick up me and Ruthie. She's going to take Ruthie to the stables. Is that okay with you?" asked Matt as he found a breakfast bar.

Eric nodded and said, "What about when you go to work later today?"

"Sarah's going to let Ruthie use her cell phone and call you. We're going to head to the promenade to get some lunch. It'll probably be around 11:30," Matt answered.

"Just have her call me at the church. I'll come get her. Annie's running errands all morning so she won't be home till this afternoon," Eric responded. As soon as he finished, there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," said Matt. "It should be Sarah." He checked the peephole and saw her standing outside. He opened the door and she walked in. The couple shared a quick kiss and then Matt wrapped his arm around Sarah.

"Hey, Reverend Camden," Sarah said as she and Matt walked into the kitchen arm in arm.

"Eric," Eric answered. "Please call me Eric."

Sarah nodded. Ruthie came down the stairs and announced: "I'm ready to go!"  
Eric headed out the back door and said, "I will see you guys later. Ruthie, just call me at the church, okay?" After Ruthie nodded, he headed out the back door.  
After he left, Matt and Sarah looked at each other with a grin. "I love you, Mr. Camden" Sarah whispered. "I love you too, Mrs. Camden," Matt whispered before their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
Hearing Ruthie groan, Matt pulled away gently and grabbed Sarah's hand. "So, shall we go meet Ed?" Sarah asked Ruthie.  
"Sure, then maybe I will get away from all of this mush" Ruthie muttered as she headed out the back door.  
"Don't forget to remind me to ask Ruthie to take our picture for me will you?" Sarah asked Matt as they walked out the door towards her car- a navy blue Toyota.  
"Sure, if you make sure she gets a solo picture of each of us as well. I would like a picture of my wife to look at night you know" he whispered. Remembering Ruthie, Sarah pulled back before they could get involved in another kiss.  
"So would I, but let's calm down on the mushiness while Ruthie is with us. Okay?" Matt nodded his head and then walked Sarah around to open her door once she got the door unlocked. He opened the backseat door and took a seat leaving Ruthie the front passenger seat.  
As they headed out to the stable, Matt, Sarah, and Ruthie generally talked about nothing at all. Ruthie asked for more details about her, and Sarah told her about growing up in Flatbush, her grandparents, and other general details.

Ruthie, as she listened, sat there and thought, "Matt has chosen well for his wife. I never expected him to marry on his first date with someone, but this person may be the person that he needed to meet. I wonder if God had any hand in the two of them meeting the way they did."  
Matt smiled at the sight of his wife and sister getting along so well. Ruthie was someone whom he trusted the judgment of and it seemed to him, his wife had passed the test with flying colors. Matt hoped that once the shock of the sudden engagement wore off, he might have his mother's approval of his choice in a bride. It might take his father awhile to join the bandwagon, but he shouldn't be as bad as his father-in-law.

Matt groaned as he thought about Richard. He figured he needed to ask his wife about how someone gets on Rabbi Glass's good side. He wondered if he kept treating Sarah the way his dad treated his mother, he may make some headway with his mother-in-law. Rosina seemed to be an easy woman to know, and if he could get on her good side, then there was a chance he might make it with Richard.

**Preview: **at the stables

**Author's Note: **Read and Review. I'm sorry abot not updating before but was stubborn. Give me another week on my other story.


	4. Horse Stable

**Author's Note: **See disclaimer in first chapter.

Part 4

Matt and Sarah held hands as they walked around the riding area. Ruthie fell in love with Ed at first sight and tried to convince Matt and Sarah to let her ride Ed alone. Matt and Sarah were about to protest when a young woman riding a horse slowed to a stop.

"Sarah, I can ride with her if you want. Sable here is in the mood for a nice long walk so it won't be a problem with me," the woman said.

"Karen, thank you so much. This is my fiancee Matt and his sister Ruthie," said Sarah pointing to each of them.

"As I said before, I don't mind. Congradulations on being engaged- you need to call me more often," Karen said as she shook her finger at Sarah. She and Ruthie then took Sable and Ed around the ring.

"Can you believe that we are finally alone again and can act like husband and wife?" Matt wondered aloud as he and Sarah watched Karen and Ruthie rode Ed and Sable around the ring.

"Ruthie's in safe hands, Matt" Sarah whispered, and pulled him off toward a path that led around the arena. "How long have you known Karen?" Matt asked, curious to know more about his wife.

"Since ninth grade. She used to live in the house next to mine until her parents divorced and she changed schools. I got Ed from my grandfather for Hannukah, and I rehooked up with her again. I found out that her stepfather owns these stables so I decided to board Ed here. Once I did that, she and I have talked off and on for the last two years," Sarah said as she and Matt joined hands and started walking.

"When do you ride Ed?" asked Matt.

"I usually ride Ed on the days when I have nothing better to do, or to blow off steam. When I broke up with Kenny, I came here to ride him. That was the last time Karen and I really talked before now," Sarah responded as she gently led Matt toward one of the walking paths that led around the property.

"So, what's the plan now?" Matt asked as he and Sarah stopped underneath a nearby tree.

"Well, Karen is moving to Nevada in April. I'll still board him here, but I won't have the time to come ride him. Do you think Ruthie would like to take care of Ed and ride him once and awhile for me while I'm at Columbia?" asked Sarah, gently poking Matt in the ribs.

"Of course she would, "Matt answered reaching over to tickle her. Sarah burst out laughing and put her arms around his neck.

Matt leaned down and their lips met in a passionate kiss. He reached his arms around her waist and pulled her close against his chest.

"I love you so much" Sarah whispered when the two of them finally parted lips.

"I love you Sarah, more than you will ever know," Matt whispered and met her lips in another tender passionate kiss. The two of them slowly began to french kiss- allowing their tongues to explore each other. As the fire began to grow within them, Matt pulled back as he realized that the two of them were in a public space, albeit hidden in the tree.

"We better not keep kissing like that if we are going to keep up the story that we are only engaged. My parents would not be happy to hear about me having sex with my fiancee in the woods from somebody whom may be watching the two of us, " Matt said as he gently pulled out of Sarah's embrace.

As Sarah marveled at the wonder of who her husband was, she remembered her camera. As she pulled it out, she told him to stand up against the tree. He did and she snapped a picture of him. As Sarah eyed the number of exposures remaining, Matt snuck up on her and grabbed the camera.

"Matt," Sarah said, laughing at him. Matt leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Give me a cute pose," Matt whispered as he let her go.

Sarah nodded and leaned up against the tree. Matt then took the picture of her. As he did, he noticed Karen and Ruthie walking the horses toward them. Karen reached out and grabbed the camera from Matt and motioned the two of them to stand near the tree and take another picture. The two of them did, with Sarah leaning her head against Matt's shoulder. After the picture had been taken, the four of them took various pictures together to use up the rest of Sarah's film.

After Matt handed the camera over to Sarah, Sarah grinned and said, "This is going to Wal-Mart tonight so I can get these pictures developed."

**Preview: **work and Wal-mart Fun.

**Author's Note: **You know the drill by now. This one should be finished within the next week as well. I have two more chapters to go.


	5. Walmart fun

**Author's Note: **See disclaimer in Chapter One.

**Part Five**

After finish up at the stables, the three headed off toward the promenade. After eating lunch, Ruthie called her dad and told him she was ready. After Eric arrived, Matt and Sarah headed to work.

Matt, Sarah, and Ruthie then left for the promenade to get some lunch, and then they dropped off Ruthie so the two of them could head to work. At work, the two of them left their rings in their lockers, and went to work. The two of them said nothing to their fellow co-workers about the two of them now being engaged. Matt and Sarah both figured the news would be revealed to them soon enough.

After work, Matt and Sarah headed to a local McDonalds and had a light supper. As the two ate, they decided to head to Wal-Mart to develop her pictures. They then decided it would work to go ahead and register.

The two held hands as they walked up to the registry in the jewelry department. Leaving  
the date of the wedding blank the two of them decided to hunt around Wal-Mart for wedding gifts.  
Matt and Sarah decided to mainly find stuff that they would need to furnish their apartment in New York City. Finding a bedspread, sheets, and towels, and dishes took the whole hour, the main  
argument coming over what design they wanted on the bedspread.

After the two finished with the registry, they headed back to the photo counter. Once there, the two of them picked up the pictures. Eyeing the pictures, Sarah introduced him to the people in the photos. He even saw a picture of Kenny for the first time. Deciding he would not say anything, he decided to focus on the future. Sarah had not asked about his ex-girlfriends, so he would not ask about her ex-boyfriends.  
"It ended with me and Kenny about six months ago. He me he didn't love me anymore and he was ready to make a change. I told him that I thought that he said he was "the one", Sarah whispered as she stared at the photo. She continued, "The last time I heard about him, he was moving to New Orleans to live with his brother."

Matt nodded and eyed the rest of the pictures. He noticed that no other guy showed up in any of the other photos.

"Kenny was the only one I got that close too. Several other boyfriends along the way, but none of them were as special as he was," Sarah whispered as she continued to flip the photos. She stopped on the next photo.

Matt smiled when he saw the picture: it was the one of her posing at the tree earlier that afternoon. "Heather, Shana, and Cheryl are my main ex-girlfriends. Heather was my first. She is engaged now, and she and I were once engaged. Shana is attending New York University, Cheryl is living here, but she and I don't see each other that much, "Matt told her.

Matt and Sarah then left the photo counter hand in hand. They headed toward the payment counter when Sarah turned them around at the frames department. The two quickly decided on four of them, and added them to their purchase.

After leaving Wal-Mart, Matt and Sarah decided to head back to his house. Sarah's cell phone rung and Sarah answered as she handed Matt her keys to let him drive. Sarah nodded and said yes a couple of times on her cell phone. Matt's curiosity was getting to him by the time she finally hung up the phone.

"The person on the phone was my father. He wants me home by 12. He told me that if I were not home by 12 he and mom would send the police out to find me. I told him I would be  
home by 12, " she said as she eyed the clock in her car.

The time said 10:45. Knowing that her house was a 30-minute drive from Matt's house, she pulled out the frames and decided on the two she wanted to keep, and placed them back in the bag. She opened up one of the frames and put the picture of herself in it. She took the other frame and put the picture of her and Matt in it. Eyeing the photos, she pulled out the one of Ed and Ruthie and Ed solo and stuck them in the spare bag.

**Preview: **End of the story

**Author's Note: **This one will trek to a close. It ends with the next chapter. Read and review and let me know any ideas. I have a continuation of "The Ring" already written just not typed up.


	6. End of the Day

**Author's Note: **This is the last time: See the first chapter!

Part Six

Matt pulled over in front of the curb at his house. Sarah eyed the windows at the top of the house, and asked "Which one is your parents?"

Matt grinned at the question and told her "The ones on the left with the balcony on it. "

Ah" Sarah whispered, and she reached over and unbuckled her seat belt and then undid Matt's.

Matt caught what she was doing. He reached over then and caught her hand and kissed it gently.

Sarah returned the favor, eyeing the clock on the dash. It now said, "11:05"

She then reached over and gently pulled Matt's face over near hers. Matt simply sighed as his lips met his wife's again for the umpteenth time that day. He knew he would never get tired of kissing her. Sarah returned his kisses just as gently as he kissed her. Her thoughts mirrored his. Matt reached over with one hand and unlocked his door, and then ran his hand along her waist as he unlocked her door. Once he did this, he had no problem kissing her again.

"I love you, Mr. Matt Camden," Sarah whispered, running her hands up and down her chest.

"I love you too, Mrs. Sarah Camden, "Matt said, inwardly thrilled at saying that name to his wife.

Sarah pulled away after yet another passionate kiss to eye the time. The clock now said 11:20. She knew she better leave now otherwise she might wind up late. Matt caught the time as well and opened his door and walked around to open her door. Handing Sarah her keys, he pulled her into a close embrace, and told her gently "be careful, and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Matt. I love you" Sarah whispered kissing him gently and climbing into the car. She handed him his bag, and he thanked her for it.  
"Night Sarah, I love you too" he whispered as he kissed her for the final time that night.

Sarah shut the door and made sure he made it into his house, and pulled off silently thanking God for the wonderful second day she had as his wife for life.

**The End!**

**read and review!**


End file.
